


Boxed Up and Ready To Go

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Buried Alive, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Some Plot, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Green and Blue get kidnapped during a mission, and dropped into a box to be buried alive.Excerpt:"Oh." Green repeated. "I mean like- it's normal you know we're still developing and like your body would just react to someone being close you know and-""SHUT UP!" Blue's head dropped next to his, "Oh my goddess kill me. "
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Boxed Up and Ready To Go

"Fuck this is so stupid." Blue shifted again in the close quarters, huffing as he knocked into Green again. Green rolled his eyes as Blue kicked the bottom of the box again. Up in his knees and elbows he shifted again, "Fuck my arms hurt." 

Green sighed, "Yeah I bet. Do you want to see if we can switch?" Green's fingers tested the width of the wooden crate, admitting to himself silently that it was a coffin. "I can probably slide this way, if you move to your left a bit." He tried to scrunch himself against the side of the box, frowning when he decided they couldn't both move without knocking into eachother. 

Green doesn't really remember how he got here, just remembers they'd been on a mission to take care of some kidnapping up North. People went missing in the woods, then we're found in fresh graves buried in little boxes. He remembers an ambush of some sort, and he remembers getting knocked out.

They hadn't found two in the same box before, and Green hadn't even considered the other Hylains had been alive when buried. The thought made him sick. But he knew he and Blue should be fine, Vio and Shadow had mapped out where each of them were headed. When Green and Blue didn't come back they'd be tracked. 

Green knocked his head against the box as he tried to lift himself a bit, still trying to help Blue have somewhere to rest. 

"Forget it, just lean on me. It won't kill you." Green flopped back onto the solid wood. His hands moved from over his belly to by his side. Blue shifted his weight slightly, a noise built in the back of his throat. 

One of Green's legs lifted to pull Blue down to his level, "Don't be- oh." He gasped when something solid his his own crotch. Green closed his eyes, dispite being unable to see anything in the pitch black. 

"Oh." Green repeated. "I mean like- it's normal you know we're still developing and like your body would just react to someone being close you know and-" 

"SHUT UP!" Blue's head dropped next to his, "Oh my goddess kill me. "

Green snorted, "We might not have to wait too long." He shifted again. "Seriously, it's fine Blue I'm not like, weirded out or anything, I get it you know I walked in on Vio and Shadow-" 

"Please stop talking." Blue shifted his weight again. 

"Is it helping?" One of Green's hands connected with Blue's hip, giving it a small stroke, "I could- if it would make you more comfortable..."

"Green what the fuck are you talking about?" Blue shifted so his hip lifted out of Green's hand. 

"Like, of course not if you don't want to, but I mean," Green sighed, "It's totally okay if you do, like me and Red have a thing, oh that sounds bad. Red like, really likes you, you know?" 

"What?" 

"Yeah! I thought you knew, but like Red totally likes you, and Vio won't admit it but he does too, Shadow's so obvious about it, and I mean I'm here right now, offering to touch you so like," Green groaned as one of his hands rubbed his face, "I'm really bad at this." 

"You and Red?" 

"N-not like that. Well, kind of? It was more like this," Green's hand reaches up and touches Blue's crotch again. "Red likes to play around, you know? And I do too, so like it's just for fun, unless you want something different, or more serious." 

"You want this?" Blue moves his weight to one arm, the other touching Green's own crotch. 

"Yes." Green's reply was instant. 

"...Okay." Blue's hot breath hit his ear, "Okay, yeah, yeah." 

Blues hips shifted and rubbed against Green. 

"O-oh!" Green gasped, "Like this?" 

"Yeah," Blue licked his lips, "Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, totally, do it again?" Green's hands slipped up to Blue shoulders, gripping as he huffed. He raised his hips up, meeting Blue this time. They settled into a rhythm. He allowed one of Blue's hands to press behind his head, pushing his face into Blue's neck. Blue's mouth found his earlobe, biting at it and the jaw bone right underneath. 

He mouthed out little phrases, breath huffing against Blue's cheek. 

"What are you saying? Go ahead, I want to hear you." 

"Fuck me, feels good." Green whispered, "Harder."

Blue gasped as he shifted, pushing his legs between Green's, lifting until Green's shines hit the top of the box, "You'd like that, huh? 

Green slipped back a bit more, rubbing back up against him, "When we get back can you fuck me for real if you want." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Green chuckles, "Red, Vio, and Shadow would want in though. I'm honestly surprised Red didn't get to you first."

"I had no idea- fuck, can we do that?" Blue continued his same movement from before. 

One of Green's hands comes up to rest on Blue's shoulder, "Right now?? I'm not letting you fuck me without real, proper lube, and it takes like, preparation and shit-" 

"No, not right now doofus, I'm talking about all of us." Blue moves slightly, changing the angle again. 

"Oh, yeah! Totally." Green's other hand traces down Blue's torso. Green wants to touch Blue's dick, more than anything all of a sudden. More than he wants out of this stupid box. "But for now I'm could give you a hand, you know?"

"Yeah, let's do that, this is making my knees hurt." Blue moves down to Green's button and ties on the front of his trousers, looking up when he snorted. 

"What?" 

"I thought of a dumb one-liner when you said that- it's nothing. Just like, 'How about we make your knees hurt in my room.' Dumb stuff." 

"Good Goddess they really chose smooth one liner man over me." Blue pulled himself out and focuses on Green instead for a moment.

"Hey," Green's hands hold his face, forcing him to look at where he guesses Green's face is, considering it's pitch fucking black in here. "The only reason I got around first is because I happened to walk in, They're so fucking interested in you- you have no idea. Red said you name the other day when Shadow was fingering him. We thought you didn't want to."

Blue groaned, his head falling on Green's shoulder. Green's hand snaked between them, "Let me." 

And then there wasn’t space between them, and Blue wasn’t thinking anymore. In fact, his eyes were closed, and his mouth was pressing against Green's and when had Green learned to kiss so fucking good? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t seem to care, as Blue's mouth moved- wet and clumsy. Green liked it, though, liked the fact that Blue seemed to kiss his mouth one moment, then seem almost ready to try and devour him whole, before pulling himself back in.

Blue exhaled through his nose, kept himself firmly on top of Green as the teen’s tongue traced his lower lip. When Blue opened his mouth, let it in, he sucked on it- wasn’t sure if the tingling that followed his movements was from Green's tongue or his own mouth, or if they simply both tasted the same now-

“You’re a messy kisser,” Green teased, when Blue’s head pulled back, he stared into the empty space in front of him.

“I know your not talking, Tease,” Blue pointed out, as Green kept his grip loose. Green laughed, leaning in, head tilted, so when he spoke his words ghosted over Blue's mouth.

“Is that a problem?” He paused, lips curling into a smile as Blue exhaled, warm breath against Green’s lips. “You got an end goal in mind, Messy?”

Blue shivered, and Green gripped him tightly, squeezed as he kissed, as Blue opened his mouth and groaned from his chest into Green’s mouth. Green swallowed the noise down greedily, gave Blue a firm, full stroke, as Blue began to lose his own rhythm over Green’s cock. Green smirked, reached his other hand down to bat Blue’s hand away, before shifting his hips close enough so that he could get his fist around the both of them.

Green broke the kiss just to look up where Blue would be. In the light, Green might have been embarrassed over how wet he got, how much his cock leaked down onto his hand, had leaked over Blue’s knuckles- but here he could only choke over the fact that Blue wasn’t far behind him, that it made it easy to rub together while he stroked up along them.

Blue's breathing becoming labored. “Green,” he gasped, eyelids fluttering.

Then, again, “Gre-en.” Broken, this time, with Blue's hips pushing forward and his mouth finding Green’s again. Blue shuddered all over, his breath hitching and Green felt his cock pulsing right against his, felt the sticky heat of his orgasm, and god he’d just gotten Blue off-

When he came, a second later, it was because of that realization.

The kind of moment that followed almost had them laughing, despite the fact that their hands were still all over eachother, and filthy. Blue ended up settling into, still trying to keep his weight off of Green as much as possible.

For a moment, they forgot they were even trapped.

And when Shadow and Red pry their box open an hour later, Vio yanking them out, they laughed at their dirty clothes. Red took the moment to turn Blue to face him, planting a kiss before pulling back. 

"Why are you giggling you little dork?" 

"You taste like Green."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read


End file.
